oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Imperial Caylixian Empire
The Imperial Caylixian Empire is one of the primary Empires found on the continent of Shengming de Yaolan, led by Tae'lana Thyrilestil. History The Imperial Caylixian Empire was first formed on Calistril the 6th, Year 1002. It was formed from previous ideas in Oustomia, in the city-state of Caylixia. Although it's old capital is gone and destroyed, the ideals of the people have not changed. Geography The land within the Empire is quite fertile with jungle and forests, as well as deserts - but it's primary terrain is the ocean. Nevermore and the Imperial Caylixian Empire was explicitly made in it's location with the intent of controlling a significant swath of the ocean, and ensuring that trade that flows in, must also flow through Caylixian territory. The capital of Nevermore 'is a large city found on an island, although the island is connected to the mainland by an enormous, well-protected bridge. Inhabitants Caylixian Humans are the primary inhabitants of the Empire, but the Empire also has a significant number of monsters - orcs, minotaur, gargoyles, goblins, kobolds - just to name a few. In addition, there are significant amounts of Undead. Military The 'Imperial Caylixian Military is the crown jewel of the Empire, without question. It is a rigid, disciplined organization where your accomplishments in the military transfers to prestige in the Empire itself. Organizations The Imperial Caylixian Empire is home to a large number of inner-organizations, centered on the Raven Queen's desire to compartmentalize her servants, The Council of Masters The Council of Masters are the ruling members of the Empire. The Empress herself is often away, and doesn't tend to Kingdom duties often enough, unless she is required. In her place, the Council of Masters stands in. Each one is a powerful individual in their own right, and represents various parts of the Kingdom. Religion, Magic & Technology Religion Religion in the Empire is focused around worship of the Raven Queen, although other deities are also freely allowed within the nation - even those that directly oppose the Raven Queen. Magic Magic is used extremely often within the Empire. All kinds of magic, with healing magic and necromancy being the most often used forms of magic. The Priestesses of the Raven Queen provide healing, curing, disease removal and other forms of healing for the people of the Empire. Perhaps the most controversial form of magic within the Empire is the use of Undead. Citizens of the Empire are allowed to sign a document that submits their corpse to the Empire to be used as they please; they are aware that this can be used for Undead. However, the individuals who sign these documents are awarded, and when they die, their family continues to receive a small wage as payment for usage of the body if it is used for Undead. In most cases, the Undead are used to do jobs that normal people would find unsavory, or overly dangerous - always providing for the people of the Empire, even after death. Technology Technology is used excessively within the Empire, along with Magic. In some cases, it blends together in miraculous ways. However, considering the Empress' own abilities towards magic and technology, particularly impressive tinkers, creators and other crafters are often given funds from the Empire to continue their work under Governmental Supervision and funding. Category:Nations